blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fired Up!/Gallery/2
Investigating the yogurt factory S2E1 Pink stuff splats in the road.png S2E1 Blaze slips on the pink stuff.png|Whoa! S2E1 AJ "What is this stuff".png S2E1 Blaze tasting the pink stuff.png S2E1 Blaze "It tastes like strawberry yogurt".png S2E1 More yogurt splats next to Blaze.png S2E1 Yogurt factory in distance.png S2E1 Green truck runs out of the factory.png|Whoa!! S2E1 Red truck runs out of the factory.png|Somebody do something!!! S2E1 Beige truck runs out of the factory.png|Agh!! S2E1 Blue truck runs out of the factory.png|Hey, look out!!!! S2E1 Blaze "This looks like an emergency".png S2E1 Blaze heads for the factory.png S2E1 Blaze enters the yogurt factory.png S2E1 Yogurt factory out of control.png S2E1 Yogurt pipes close-up.png S2E1 Trucks stuck on yogurt spouts.png S2E1 Blaze "The workers need our help".png S2E1 Blaze passing the spilling yogurt.png S2E1 Blaze about to duck under a pipe.png S2E1 Green truck stuck on yogurt.png S2E1 Blaze "We'll get you down".png S2E1 How will we save him.png S2E1 We can use a valve.png S2E1 Valve close-up.png S2E1 Blaze closes the valve.png S2E1 Yogurt being sealed.png S2E1 Green truck jumps off the yogurt.png S2E1 Green truck saved.png S2E1 Now let's help the others.png S2E1 Blaze passing more spewing yogurt.png S2E1 Blue truck stuck on yogurt.png S2E1 Which valve should we close.png S2E1 Blaze closing the red valve.png S2E1 Yellow yogurt seals up.png S2E1 Blue truck jumps off the yogurt.png S2E1 Blue truck saved.png S2E1 Blaze hears the next trapped worker.png S2E1 AJ "This way".png S2E1 Blaze ducks under another pipe.png S2E1 Beige truck stuck on the yogurt.png S2E1 Now which valve should we close.png S2E1 Blaze closing the blue valve.png S2E1 Beige truck jumps off the yogurt.png S2E1 Beige truck saved.png S2E1 AJ says there's one truck left.png|C'mon. S2E1 Blaze drives back through the factory.png S2E1 Red truck stuck on the yogurt.png S2E1 Now there are three valves.png S2E1 Blaze closing the green valve.png S2E1 Red truck saved.png S2E1 All trucks saved.png S2E1 Blaze says you're welcome.png S2E1 AJ sees Blaze's badge light up.png S2E1 Blaze got another star.png S2E1 Trucks cheer Blaze on.png S2E1 Blaze "Stay safe!".png Valves song S2E1 Blaze leaving the yogurt factory.png S2E1 Blaze heads for the construction site.png S2E1 Truck opening the smoke valve.png S2E1 Rainbow smoke comes out of chimneys.png S2E1 Blaze flying through the smoke.png S2E1 Truck opening an aqueduct valve.png S2E1 Aqueduct valve releasing water.png S2E1 Blaze getting soaked.png S2E1 Blaze reaching some wood.png S2E1 Blaze rides on the wood like a raft.png S2E1 Blaze rides down the aqueduct.png S2E1 Blaze making a splash.png S2E1 Blaze jumping out of the lake.png S2E1 Blaze jumps past some trees.png S2E1 Truck opening the fountain valve.png S2E1 Fountain starting to gush.png S2E1 Blaze jumping on the fountain water.png S2E1 Blaze gets off the fountain.png S2E1 Blaze driving through the park.png Crusher the firefighter, part 1 S2E1 Pickle watching Blaze.png|Whoo-Hoo-Hoo! S2E1 Pickle "Look at Blaze go!".png S2E1 Crusher playing with a ball.png S2E1 Crusher "It's not fair".png S2E1 Crusher knocking his ball away.png S2E1 Pickle feeling remorseful for Crusher.png S2E1 Pickle "But you can".png S2E1 Pickle "Rescue a cat that's stuck in a tree".png S2E1 Crusher "But where am I gonna find a cat".png S2E1 Pickle gets out a cat costume.png S2E1 Crusher "Pickle, what are you doing?".png S2E1 Pickle disguised as a cat.png S2E1 Pickle "I'm pretending".png S2E1 Pickle putting on an act.png S2E1 Crusher "I will rescue you".png S2E1 Crusher puts a ladder in place.png S2E1 Crusher starting to climb.png S2E1 Pickle warning about the ladder.png S2E1 Crusher still climbing.png S2E1 Ladder starting to crack.png S2E1 Ladder breaks.png S2E1 Crusher lands in the mud.png S2E1 Crusher lying in the mud.png S2E1 Pickle meows from the tree.png The lost sheep S2E1 Blaze enters the forest.png S2E1 Blaze splashes in a puddle.png S2E1 Blaze about to enter a turn.png S2E1 Blaze turns down a path.png S2E1 Blaze revving up.png S2E1 Blaze reaches a jump.png S2E1 Blaze does a spin roll.png S2E1 Blaze stops to a sound.png|Baa! S2E1 Blaze hears baaing.png|Baa! Huh? S2E1 Blaze listens to the baaing sound.png|Baa! S2E1 AJ "What keeps making that sound".png|"What keeps making that sound, Blaze?" S2E1 Blaze sees sheep.png S2E1 Group of worried sheep.png S2E1 Blaze approaches the sheep.png S2E1 Sheep pointing to a quarry.png S2E1 Quarry overview.png S2E1 Lost baby sheep.png S2E1 Blaze found another emergency.png S2E1 Blaze finds mine carts.png S2E1 Sheep boarding mine cart.png S2E1 Blaze about to set off into the quarry.png S2E1 Blaze enters the quarry.png S2E1 Blaze enters a bend.png S2E1 Blaze goes through a tunnel.png S2E1 Blaze "Hang on, AJ!".png S2E1 Blaze enters a twist.png S2E1 Blaze going down farther.png S2E1 AJ warning Blaze.png S2E1 Broken track dead ahead.png S2E1 Blaze stops in time.png S2E1 Blaze sees the broken track.png S2E1 We have to fix the track.png S2E1 Sheep see something in the cart.png S2E1 Sheep find track pieces.png S2E1 One of the pieces will fix the track.png S2E1 AJ deploys his visor.png|Switching to Visor View. S2E1 How wide the empty space is.png S2E1 The first piece is 2 meters.png S2E1 It's too short.png|But that's too small. To fix the track, we need a piece that's 7 meters. S2E1 The second piece is 5 meters.png S2E1 None of the pieces will fit.png|Uh Oh. That's not long enough either. Both pieces are too short. S2E1 Blaze has an idea.png|Wait. I've got an idea. S2E1 Combine the two.png S2E1 Both measure 7.png S2E1 Blaze grabs the combined track piece.png S2E1 The track is fixed.png S2E1 Blaze continues through the quarry.png S2E1 Blaze almost at the bottom.png S2E1 Baby sheep still stuck.png S2E1 Blaze reaches the baby sheep.png S2E1 Baby sheep reunites with the others.png S2E1 Blaze "Let's get you outta here".png S2E1 Blaze begins the return trip.png S2E1 Blaze gets on the track out.png S2E1 Blaze climbs back up the quarry.png S2E1 Blaze almost out of the quarry.png S2E1 Blaze and sheep make it out of the quarry.png S2E1 AJ to Blaze "You saved the baby sheep".png S2E1 Baby sheep hugs Blaze.png S2E1 Blaze and AJ see the badge glowing again.png S2E1 Badge now has three stars.png S2E1 Blaze "One more to go".png S2E1 AJ "Come on, Blaze".png S2E1 Blaze says goodbye to the sheep.png|See you later, sheep. S2E1 Sheep waving goodbye to Blaze.png Crusher the firefighter, part 2 S2E1 Pickle still in the tree.png S2E1 Pickle still waiting to be rescued.png S2E1 Crusher keeping up the act.png S2E1 Crusher gets out a bouncy rescue net.png S2E1 Pickle "This is definitely gonna work".png S2E1 Crusher about to use the rescue net.png S2E1 Crusher bounces on the net.png S2E1 Pickle "Bounce a little higher".png S2E1 Crusher bounces higher.png S2E1 Crusher bounces even higher.png S2E1 Crusher bounces past Pickle.png S2E1 Pickle "That's too high".png S2E1 Crusher bouncing too high.png S2E1 Crusher lands in the mud again.png S2E1 Pickle "Me-ow!".png|"Me-OW!" To return to the Fired Up! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries